


Christmas Competition

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Category: SHINee
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: Every year Jinki wins & Jinki loses.





	Christmas Competition

Jinki looks Minho straight in the eye as he wraps his next gift.  It’s an easy one, a boxed set of gourmet dog food for Jonghyun.  Straight, clean lines.  He can do this in his sleep.  Or with his eyes straight on his husband which is exactly what he’s doing.  

So far he’s in the lead with a 4-3 score.  Minho had stumbled on his gift to Taemin and managed to get a bubble in the tape.  Jinki had warned him.  
“Taemin’s gifts are cursed.  Taemin is cursed.  Taemin acknowledges this.  Gift bags, Min.  Gift bags.”

Looking down now, another present had been perfectly wrapped without him looking which meant that the score was now 5-3 and Minho had only one gift left to wrap which meant that Jinki was now officially the winner.  Carefully, he set the perfectly wrapped box of dog food aside, stood up, stretched to the left, stretched to the right, stretched his hands above his head, and then obnoxiously did a victory dance.

When he finished, there was a look of such pure contempt on his husband’s face that he wasn’t sure whether he should laugh for flinch.  Truthfully, it was Minho’s own fault for insisting on competing in a contest that he had been soundly defeated at five years straight: No one could beat Lee Jinki at wrapping gifts while staring at another person.  No one else cared to.  As Kibum loudly declared year after year.  As did Jonghyun.  Taemin was fascinated he saw it happen, but forgot that it was a skill Jinki had when he didn’t and so wasn’t interested in beating him.  Which just left Minho.  A five-year loser.  
Which is fine.  Because…

“No.  No, no, no, no, no, no, no,” Jinki chants to himself as Minho smirks on the sofa.  He has his phone in his hand as his husband frantically searches their house and an increasing number of their friends begin to join in the search.  Except Kibum who an hour later shoves Minho’s legs off his own sofa so that he can curl up in the corner with his own phone.

“Tell me the truth.  Do you hide them from him?”  Minho chuckles as he shakes his head.

“No.  It’s the Lee curse.  He hides them himself and then he forgets where he hides them.”  There’s a bang from the garage and another curse that they both ignore.  Minho offers Kibum a drink that he accepts and they continue to sit on the sofa with their phones having drinks while Jinki, Jonghyun, and Taemin search the house for the gifts Jinki hid.


End file.
